gwaonlinefandomcom-20200216-history
2014 OUTLAST
This page will serve as a preview/recap of the 2014 OUTLAST pay per view, held Sunday, January 26th, 2014, in Columbus, OH. Opening Contest -- Non-Title Turtle DeLoach takes on RWW veteran and former SEC football player Spike McDaniel in the opening bout. US Title The energetic, high-flying Leo Richardson puts his GWA United States Championship on the line against the the bruiser from Coon Creek, Devin Bradford. Non-Title Contest Former US Champion and IC Champion Keston Love takes on the dark one known as The Don. Hardcore Title Expect plenty of carnage as The Monster Tim puts his GWA Hardcore Championship on the line against former World Champion Billy "The Kid" Wessels. Non-Title Grudge Match GWA Hall of Famers do battle, in a case of bad blood--hardcore legend "Mister 4.0" Aubrey Scott brawls with "The Lawman" Robb Riot. Tag Titles It's brothers versus brothers as Donte and Demonta Daniel defend the GWA World Tag Team Championships against young speedsters Gabe and Ross Courageous. Non-Title Grudge Match In our second bad blood grudge match of the night, GWA Hall of Famer and hardcore legend "MVP" Alex Watson clashes with Nick Burgess to settle a lingering old score. X-League Title The X-League continues its explosive growth as hotshot Ryan Denney defends the GWA X-League Championship against the red-hot youngster Chico. Women's Title New GWA World Women's Championship winner Scarlett puts her new gold on the line against the highly decorated GWA Hall of Famer and former multi-time champion "Big Momma" Alana Hicks . IC Title Three Way Dance The GWA gets back to its roots of quality triple-threat matches with a showdown for the GWA Intercontinental Championship. Fresh off winning the belt in somewhat of an upset, Forrest Sanders defends against former champion Michael Shane and the number one contender "The White Dragon" Shane Collins, recently back from a barnstorming tour of Japan. This match is not an elimination contest, so the first fall decides the title. World Title Match In one of the few times all year where the GWA World Heavyweight Championship defense is not the Main Event, reigning champion Bobby Freeman faces off against one of the most dangerous and unpredictable men in the GWA--former GWA Hardcore Champion TJ. Main Event -- OUTLAST 8 Man Elimination Tag Match For the first time in GWA history, it's the Leaders of the new generation of GWA MegaStars against the Legends, Hall of Famers and veterans who helped build this league to where it is today. Former GWA World Champion "The Golden Boy" Gary Royal joins "The Rockstar" Marc Thompson--also a recent World Champ--and the up-and-coming tag team of D-Money and Darnell Harris to represent the Leaders. Veteran Kris Lee joins GWA Hall of Famers Jim "The Boulder" Ferguson (the original RWW World Heavyweight Champion back in 1998) and the team of Brandon Jeffries and "Hi-Fi" Brett Emerson (former members of the title-rich stable The Rockvale Mafia; Emerson himself a former Tag Champion in Rush and Hi-Fi with Daniel Fox) to represent the Legends. With both teams studded with former World Champions and Tag Champs, this match should be one for the ages!